


Peter Tingle

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: “所以，你能躲开子弹，却不能躲开这个？”Tony又向他扔了一颗蓝莓巧克力。Peter这次抬手接住了它，然后毫不犹豫地扔进了嘴里：“你又不会给我带来危险。”





	1. Chapter 1

《Peter Tingle》（上）

The Time of Our Lives番外二

时间线独立，正文完结后，Peter已成年

-

“kid，你之前在泰坦和星爵说，你有一种……Peter Tingle，能够预感到一些不好的事情，这是真的吗？”

Tony第一次对Peter提到这个问题，是在一次战衣的例行升级中。即使那场战争已经过去很久，Tony仍然常常会忍不住为了自己难以完全保证这孩子的安全而焦虑，他总是试图能将蜘蛛战衣的功能开发得更完整一些。相应的，对新制服的开发和升级也变得愈发频繁起来。

通常情况下，Peter很乐于参与到这个环节中来。无论多少次，Peter都能够对Tony的实验室表现出相当程度的敬畏和热爱。  
不得不说，他的这种态度总是让Tony觉得很可爱。

所以，当Peter只是安静地呆在一边，罕见地对研究新功能表现出缺乏兴致时，Tony好奇地问道：“你不想一起吗？”

Peter托着下巴，看上去完全没有想要亲自动手的意思：“之后有什么想法的话，我可以慢慢改，这些设施我都已经弄明白了，事实上我完全可以自己来，但我喜欢看你给我做战服，所以偶尔我也就只想这么看看。”

这其实也没什么。

唯一的问题是——

Tony将自己的护目镜推上去别在额头上，表情微妙地看向Peter：“那么请问，你今天打算把我的实验室作为一个……交流情感的爱情动作场所吗？Mr Parker？我不是很介意这个，如果你想的话，我们随时可以开始。不过如果你没有这个打算，我建议你去穿上衣服，而不要只穿着内裤走来走去。说真的，kid，你不冷吗？”

Peter走到他身边，理所当然地回答：“你说过，这只是一个很小的升级，十几分钟就能搞定，我一会儿还要穿着它去夜巡呢，换衣服太麻烦了。”

“这么说，你完全没有打算勾引我？啧，我有点不知道我应该对这个消息感到欣慰还是侮辱。”Tony翻了个小小的白眼。

“No，Mr Stark，你想太多了。”Peter狡黠地笑了笑，身子轻巧地一跳，直接坐在了实验桌上，就在离他不到一臂远的位置，双腿悬在半空中一荡一荡的，晃着Tony的眼睛，一边不住地歪头去看Tony。

他的神色看上去很无辜，但Tony觉得他肯定是故意的。

Tony因为这种一望即穿的小心思而笑了起来。

他不再继续这个话题，而是将视线重新放回到手中的战服上，漫不经心地说：“随你的便，不过没有我的允许，你能不能不乱动？我没有问你的时候也别说话，别让我分心，做个乖孩子，okey？”

Peter撅起嘴巴，露出一副不太开心的样子，但依旧还是答应了：“Okey，sir.”

几秒种后，他又补充道：“我不是孩子了，Mr Stark.”

“我知道。”Tony不置可否，“但我喜欢叫你kid.”

  
“再靠过来一点。”Tony小心地将一小块芯片从战衣中取出来，一边头也不抬地对Peter说道。  
Peter惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后慢慢地、小心翼翼又有点期待地又将自己向Tony挪近了一些。

Tony伸出左手，指尖在Peter的小腿上流连摩挲起来，Peter似乎觉得有些痒，下意识地向后缩了一下，但很快就被Tony整个握住小腿，固定在了原处：“别乱动，kid。”

“我之前问你的问题你还没回答我呢，你真的能感应到危险？它们最远能预知多长时间？我猜你当初肯定是在和星爵胡说八道——但我想最好还是问你一声，做个确认。”

Peter怔了怔，显然对Tony的动作和让他靠过来却只是在单纯地讨论科学问题这件事感到困惑，最后，他无措地回答，声音有些不寻常的尖细：“我并不能预知未来，也不能知道别人的情况。实际上只有危险来临的那一瞬间，我的感应能帮我躲开它们。在泰坦的时候……好吧，我确实是在胡说八道，但你知道的，他的女朋友那时候是真的出事了，我没有……uh，我没有想要骗他，我只是想让他冷静一下。”

“OK，我明白了。”Tony露出了一个认真思索的表情，喃喃自语，“既然它们只对你自己起作用……或许我应该挑选几个比较致命的部位，或者有更大可能感知危险的部位，提高它们的传感等级？防御能力也应该加强一些，你觉得呢，Pete？”

“What——Yeah，Yeah！”Peter的喉结微微滚动，他艰难地吞咽下一口唾沫，结结巴巴地回应。

Tony的左手已经从小腿逐渐向上滑去，停在Peter的膝窝处一下一下地画着圆圈。

Peter整个人都极为明显地激灵了一下：“sir——”

“嘘，保持安静，我说过的，你不记得了吗？”Tony实质上并没有转头看他，他将蜘蛛战服的全息投影放大，右手拿着电子笔，神色专注地开始在投影上进行修改。

可与此同时，他的另一只手又一次抓住了Peter的脚踝，然后渐渐从Peter的小腿肚开始向上抚摸，划过明显的肌肉线条，最终停留在了内裤的边缘，在Peter的大腿内侧不断轻轻抚弄和揉按，迟迟不再进行下一步动作。

几乎是本能的感到了不满足，Peter急促地喘息了几声，伸出手向自己的双腿间探去——

可Tony握住了他的手腕，又一次将他的手放回身后，用一种温柔又不容置疑的语气哄道：“别乱动，kid，你答应过我的，当个乖孩子，还记得吗？”

Peter双眼紧闭，呜咽着胡乱地点了点头，顺从了Tony的指示。他的双手放在背后，死死地抓着实验桌，脚面绷得紧紧的，十个脚趾也都蜷缩了起来，用力抵住桌脚以保持身体的平衡。仿佛已经用尽了全身力气，才勉强让自己不至于在Tony的手掌下颤抖得太厉害。

“Good boy.”Tony奖赏似的弹了弹Peter内裤下明显的凸起，顺着缝隙将手伸进去，握住了他的性器。

Peter喘息得更厉害了，间或从喉咙溢出几声遏制不住的小小呻吟，随着Tony动作更加明显，Peter的小腿也跟着下意识向空中轻轻踢了一下。

“你的感应具体的外部表现都有什么？”

Peter睁开眼，迷茫地看着他，像是并没有听懂他的话。

“你的感应，Peter Tingle，它们具体作用在哪儿？我应该在战衣的哪几个部位加强传感器？后颈？胸口？咽喉？还是心脏？”Tony拿着电子笔，耐心地又重复了一遍。每提到一个部位，就用笔尖点在Peter相应位置裸露的皮肤上。这下，Peter几乎连胸膛都开始泛红了。

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，手指上的动作因为眼前的景色而稍稍停顿了几秒，Peter的内裤已经被他扯脱了一半，松松地卡在腰间。

“我不知道——”Peter迅速地摇摇头，显然已经完全无法思考，他眼眶通红地盯着Tony，混乱地恳求：“Please，sir……我想……”

Tony笑了两声，引导性地问：“你想要什么，kid？你的Peter Tingle现在有反应吗？”

听到这个称呼，Peter硬得更厉害了，终于忍不住合拢双腿，浑身上下唯一的布料也逐渐被渗出的精液晕染开一小团深色，在Peter努力克制又难耐的微小蹭动中沾到了几滴在Tony的手上。

他似乎有些失神了：“Please，Mr Stark……”

Tony终于完全丢开了手边的战衣和电子笔，右手抚过Peter早已完全泛红的眼尾和耳根，最终捏住了Peter的下巴，微微强制地让Peter不得不低下头一直看着自己：“你想要什么，sweetheart？你觉得你刚才的表现好吗？应该被惩罚还是被奖励？”

“Everything，sir，please.”Peter环住了他的脖子，将头埋在了Tony的肩膀上，呜咽着乞求道。

Tony顺势将Peter从桌子上抱到了自己怀中，偏头吻了吻他的耳廓，温柔地叹了口气：“Wow，你犯规了，kid。”

没人再去在意什么Peter Tingle了。

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah——”一颗蓝莓被扔到了Peter的后脑勺上。

Peter回头看去，Tony倚着门，手中拿着一袋零食，正一脸灿烂地冲着他笑：“我只是想喂你来着，它们很好吃。”接着，他又有点好奇地问，“你接不住吗？或者至少应该能避开？你的Peter Tingle不管用了吗？”

“我当然可以，但我怎么知道你会突然从后面拿食物丢我！”Peter鼓起脸颊，无奈地向Tony抱怨，“你怎么也和May一样。”

Tony拿出一颗蓝莓放到口中咀嚼，若有所思：“你上次说，你的Peter Tingle并不是随时都起作用？只在危险来临的一瞬间，像是帮你躲子弹之类的，对吗？”

Peter点点头：“Yeah，基本上就是这样。”

“所以，你能躲开子弹，却不能躲开这个？”Tony又向他扔了一颗蓝莓巧克力。

Peter这次抬起手接住了它，然后毫不犹豫地扔进了嘴里：“你又不会给我带来危险。”

他语气里的满不在乎让Tony忍不住稍稍皱起了眉，但他并没有直接对此发表什么意见。

“Hey，kid.”最终，将一整袋蓝莓巧克力分完后，Tony冲Peter挑挑眉，饶有兴致地说，“我对你的Peter Tingle真的很感兴趣，或许在接下来的日子里，我们应该系统地研究一下它。”

“我觉得它没什么可研究的，它更多的是一种第六感，只有事情发生的时候才能知道它是否起作用。不过如果你想的话，我没意见。”Peter无谓地耸耸肩，“但你就不能不叫它Peter Tingle吗？”

Tony嗤嗤地冲着他笑：“我得提醒你，honey，是你自己先叫它Peter Tingle的，在一颗外星球上，我第一次听到的时候甚至以为你在故意和那个外星爵士找茬，因为它听起来就像是个哄孩子睡觉用的儿童读物。”

“其实是May，我只是习惯了……但这一点都不酷！我更喜欢叫它们Spider Sense……”

Tony纵容地揉乱了他的头发，脸上的笑意更浓了：“ok，让我们来研究一下你的蜘蛛感应。虽然我觉得效果都差不多，kid，听上去都很可爱。”  
一边说着，Tony随手拿起了桌子上的一支笔，用笔尖戳在了Peter的小臂上。

“Mr Stark！你干什么？”

“这样你都躲不开吗？”Tony皱着眉头，好像真的是在担忧，“我动作这么明显。”

Peter小小地翻了一个白眼，看着Tony露出一副不可理喻的表情：“我说过了，Mr Stark，它们只对危险有感觉，谁会把一颗巧克力或者一支笔叫做‘危险’？再说，你是Mr Stark，我也不可能对你有反应，你又不会伤害我。”

“谁说的？我第一次用笔戳Banner的时候，他差点就变绿了。”Tony完全没有放弃这个念头的意思，他又戳了Peter一下，“你得试着躲开它们。”

“Hulk？绿巨人？你在和我开玩笑吗？”Peter捂着胳膊，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，不可思议地问，甚至忘记了抗议。

“Of course，他没有，我在开玩笑。但你仍然应该学着躲开它们——不管是水果还是子弹。”

Tony又一次伸出手，这一次，Peter在笔尖碰到自己之前，将笔抢过来丢开了。

接下来的几天，Tony完美地诠释了，一个有钱又有闲的科学家愿意为一个无聊的研究做多少无聊的事。

他似乎也同意了，被水果砸这种事对蜘蛛侠来说实在谈不上危险，Tony开始改变思路，将各种无害的东西套上军//火或武器的壳子，然后让它们从各种地方突然地朝Peter发动攻击——像是没有杀伤力却总是会突然炸开金粉和彩带的‘导弹’，或是会从各种角度向Peter喷射番茄汁的无人机——Peter更愿意把它们叫做稍微高级了一点的水枪。

他甚至造了一个新的MARK战甲，简略测试版，没有武器，填满了各种乱七八糟的小玩具和红色颜料，Tony可以保证，它们看上去效果绝对和血一模一样。

有一次，Tony举起掌心炮向着已经满身‘血迹’的Peter射击时，正巧遇上了上门拜访的战争机器，他们把Rhodes吓坏了，差一点就要在基地里引发一场骚乱。

“这可不太像日常训练，它们只适合发生在愚人节！看起来只是在满足你的恶趣味。”Rhodes临走时的表情真诚得要命。

总之，Peter的蜘蛛感应几乎完全没有起过作用，每一次，除非Peter早有准备，Tony总是能从各种各样的角度击中他，这几乎让Tony有些挫败。但绝大多数时候，除了不得不洗太多次澡以外，Peter觉得这种‘训练’其实还挺有趣的。Rhodes说得对，与其将它们叫做训练，倒不如说更像是Tony和Peter之间的一场二人游戏。

如果Mr Stark能不要考虑得太过火，总是试图在任何时候都要伸手戳他几下，或是将手头一切可以碰到的零食和水果都朝他丢过来就更好了。

“你在和我接吻的时候用笔扎我？！”Peter捂着手肘，从Tony的怀中挣开，向后退了两步，不可置信地质问道，他嘴唇上一个浅浅的牙印还没有消失，湿润润的，甚至还连着细细的一条银线，“我为什么需要在接吻的时候保持警惕？我又不会去找别人接吻，你又不会伤害我——啊，不对，你现在热衷于用各种方法‘伤害’我，包括把我泡在一堆番茄酱里。”

Peter看上去很生气，他从Tony的手中抢过笔，用笔尖在Tony的胳膊上也重重地戳了一下。

“我们到底为什么要锻炼它？我说过了，我都说过好多次了，它更像是一种第六感，一种直觉，只有事到临头才会有剧烈的反应，不像我的其他能力，我没办法去锻炼它们，我没办法去——”

“你说过它们不是每次都灵验。”Tony看上去有点愧疚，但他还是很快地打断了Peter的争辩，“如果哪次你因为它们没有反应而失去了警惕，或者更糟糕的，信错了人，那会怎么样？乖乖站在那里被人用子弹打？就好像那是一颗普通的蓝莓巧克力？kid，了解自己是必要的，尤其是对于我们这种人。”

Tony拉过Peter的手臂，在刚刚被笔尖刺到的地方轻轻吻了一下：“I’m sorry,kid.但我不愿意你在得到教训后才意识到这一点，事实上，我希望你在这之前就能彻底地解决它们，而不是有朝一日……”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，认真地盯着Peter的眼睛，不是很情愿将后半句说出口，“而不是有朝一日，我只能……”

“I’m sorry.Mr Stark，你说得对。我会很小心的，我保证，你不用非得试验它。”不需要Tony真的说完，Peter就用一连串的道歉打断了他，他咬咬下唇，犹豫着走到Tony身边，凑过来讨好似的亲了亲Tony的嘴角。

“答应我，我们要么做到让你的Peter Tingle——或者Spider Sense时刻都有效，要么至少你不能完全依赖你的第六感战斗，无论你面对的是什么，时刻保持警惕，okey？”

“Yes！Mr Stark，我绝对不会再去靠直觉判断一个人是否可信，请别担心。”Peter乖乖点了点头，脸色看上去有些阴郁，“我已经受到过足够的教训了。”

Tony将Peter拉到怀里，有一下没一下地抚摸着他的后颈和卷发：“即使是对我，kid，向我保证。”

“可是——”

“只要向我保证就好，kid，你能做到吗？即使是对我。”

Peter抿着嘴唇，眼也不眨得盯着他，显然在无声地表示拒绝。Tony尽量让自己的表情显得更坚定些。  
他加强了语气，第三次地重复：“向我保证，kid.”

Peter几乎从来不拒绝他，在任何事情上——

“No.”Peter最终回答。

——但他每一次的拒绝总是会让Tony的心脏发酸发疼，软成一团。

Peter伸出手，比之前更用力地搂住了Tony的肩膀，将两个人之间的细微缝隙也完全贴合起来，头碰着头，诚恳地向他解释：“我觉得我做不到，即使我真的向你保证了也没什么区别，我肯定只是在说谎。你不会伤害我的，我从很久以前……从一开始就和你说过了。”

“我知道，sweetie.”Tony嗓音沙哑，喃喃说道，“我知道，你每一次都做得很好，从来不会让我失望，我相信你的能力，也相信你的判断力。我只是……我只是依旧忍不住担心。”

他垂下眼睑，将细碎的亲吻浅浅落在Peter的额头、眼角，鼻尖，最后在嘴唇附近长久的流连：“我不是觉得自己会伤害你，我肯定我不会的，不管发生什么情况。但你对我说过之前的事，不是吗？如果有什么人利用我来对付你呢，你不能就这么把软肋暴露给所有人。”

“那时候你不在，所以我也不是平常的我。”Peter的表情很认真，“现在你就在这里，就在我身边，我不会认错人的。我保证，你必须相信我，sir.”

Peter很少会用这么强势和命令的口吻对Tony说话，这几乎让Tony有点不知所措。

“非要选择的话，我还是比较喜欢你直接将食物喂到我嘴里，而不是砸在我身上。Mr Stark，别再那么做了。我一点都不想在吻你或者和你上床的时候还要担心会不会被笔尖戳胳膊，这太……太奇怪了。”

“I promise.我不会再这么做了，kid.”最终，不得不许下保证的人变成了Tony自己。“但我想我还是会永远担心你，这没办法改变，不管怎么说，利用好你的Peter Tingle，我知道你的直觉总是很准，但别完全放弃思考，保护好自己，好吗？”

“我也总是在担心你，每时每刻，但一切都会好起来的。”Peter依偎在Tony的胸膛，将手指安抚似的放在Tony的背部，一下一下有规律地画圈，“现在，你能给我一个吻吗？Mr Stark？真正的，没有钢笔，不用警惕的那一种？”

-

END


End file.
